


Метель

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Зима, метель, Гай Гисборн.В прошлом Мэриан предпочла бы, чтобы он держался подальше. Сейчас она хочет, чтобы он поскорее вернулся домой.
Kudos: 2





	Метель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Past and Present](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675481) by MsJDarcy. 



Стук в дверь Найтон-холла был едва слышен из-за завывания ветра, который сотрясал дом. Мэриан плотнее закуталась в шаль и подошла к двери, чтобы открыть ее. Накануне всю ночь шел снег, и в течение дня ярость бури лишь усиливалась. Она и не думала, что можно путешествовать в такую погоду. Но вспомнив о том, кого они ждали, не удивилась такой настойчивости их гостя. Несколько дней назад ее отец пригласил его на обед, и тот сразу же согласился. 

Девушка надеялась, что холод снежной бури остудит бушующий в нем огонь, и удержит подальше от нее. Но теперь она опасалась, что ветер лишь раздул пламя. Мэриан открыла дверь, и в снежном вихре вошел мужчина. Его влажные от снега волосы прилипли к голове, а плечи были припорошены снегом. Мэриан взяла у него теплый плащ, в котором тот приехал, пока он стряхивал с сапог лишний снег.

Если бы на пороге стоял кто-то другой, Мэриан отчитала бы его за то, что он путешествует в такую пору и отвела к креслу у камина. Будь это кто-то другой, она без колебаний оказала бы ему гостеприимство. Будь это кто-то другой, Мэриан бы позаботилась о том, чтобы ему было удобно.

Но мужчина, стоящий в дверях, не был кем-то другим. Это был сэр Гай Гисборн. И, когда он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, она поняла, что он прошел бы через условия в два раза хуже, просто чтобы быть рядом с ней. Снег продолжал идти, и ветер не утихал. По ее телу пробежала дрожь, и по горячему взгляду Гая она поняла, что это ее спокойствие было нарушено.

Поэтому она ничего не сказала.

***

Мэриан расхаживала по дощатому полу Гисборн-холла, желая, чтобы открылась входная дверь. Снаружи завывал ветер, и Мэриан плотнее натянула на плечи плед. Крышу одного из крестьянских домов в деревне повредило бурей, и поэтому сейчас ее муж находился на улице в метель, заботясь о нуждах той семьи и том, чтобы они были в безопасности. В другое время Мэриан находилась бы рядом с мужем, но теперь у нее были другие обязанности, и ее собственная семья, о которой нужно было заботиться. 

Она вспомнила похожую метель, несколько лет назад, когда они с Гаем были другими людьми. Тогда Мэриан не хотелось, чтобы Гай входил в эту дверь; напротив, чтобы он оказался где-нибудь далеко, в стране, где снег был неслыханным явлением. Но шло время, менялись обстоятельства, чувства изменились, и теперь она больше всего хотела, чтобы ее муж благополучно вернулся домой, к ней. Мэриан бросилась вперед, когда дверь открылась, впуская Гая внутрь. Он вошел в круговерти снежинок, с влажными от снега и прилипшими к голове волосами. Мэриан взяла у него плащ, а Гай, сняв сапоги, направился вглубь дома. 

Когда Гай сел у огня, Мэриан завернула его в свой плед и протянула ему кубок с подогретым вином. Взяв со стола полотенце, встала позади него, чтобы высушить ему волосы. Гай поймал жену за руку и взглянул на нее. И Мэриан знала, как и много лет назад, что он пройдет через обстоятельства вдвое хуже, просто чтобы быть рядом с ней.  
Снегопад не прекращался, и ветер продолжал сотрясать дом, но в пылком взгляде мужа Мэриан нашла тепло и покой.

И она ничего не сказала.  
Потому что слова были не нужны.


End file.
